


To hold and to have

by Nightmaresides (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Romantic Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Deceit is the overprotective brother, Deceit needs a hug, Familial Moxiety - Freeform, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Remy is mention, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, adopted!Virgil, baby Virgil, child abuse mention, child neglect mention, death mention, familial Roceit, familial moxeit, familial prinxiety - Freeform, might have three parts...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/Nightmaresides
Summary: Dolos wasn't expecting to enjoy babysitting his nephew, but sometimes Life actually does give you more than lemons. (Just something thought up, will edit later)





	To hold and to have

"Um, Patton, darling, I love your optimism..."

"I'm sensing a but in there..."

"Are you sure your brother is...safe, don't get me wrong, I believe you when you said he's a good man...but he's been in prison before and I haven't met him." 

Patton looked to his husband in confusion and giggled, "You have met him love, a bit before you met me actually. It's okay that you don't remember Roman, but Dolos will protect Virgil with his life."

His husband didn't look completely convinced, but he let it go as they drove through the woods.

Roman's eyes widen as they came upon a large cabin, it looked quite inviting and cozy. He was actually expecting something a bit run-down.

Patton parked the car and motioned Roman to grab Virgil's essentials as he grabbed the four year old. It was a grand display, the cabin.

Patton rang the doorbell which had a familiar tune, "The Adams Family theme? Really Patton?"

"Wasn't his idea."

Roman swirled on the spot and looked up, up, up...this guy looked to be seven feet tall. His right eye scarred with what looked to be acid burns and looked yellowish gold, but one thing Roman absolutely noticed was the fact that he was shirtless and he had more muscle then he and Patton combined.

Patton chuckled and whispered loudly, "Hey Do! Can't hug your baby brother?"

Roman watched as the mitch match eyes brighten with humor, "Hey Patty, took you long enough."

Dolos picked his brother (and the child) as carefully as possible and gave a firm hug, "So this my nephew?"

Roman finally caught himself and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, I don't think we-"

"Roman Prince, nicknamed Princey, I will get to you in a minute for not asking for my brother's hand you little-"

"Language!" Everyone froze as little Virgil made a noise before settling down again.

Patton blushed and Dolos grinned, "I was gonna call him a brat, so you guys picking him up at twelve am? Sorry baby brother, but I'm not allowing you to leave without proper rest. He'll be in the old nursery so when you two come back just go straight to the Master bedroom."

Roman gave a huff ready to fight but Patton beat him to it, "Okay, Do, and we'll say hi to Remy for you."

Roman watched as blush littered the giant of a man, "Whatever...is he-"

Patton gave a playful smirk, "Still single~"

Roman's eyes widen, now he remembered this guy. Dolos was part of the football team and the Theater club, he wasn't a jerk to everyone but he used to pick fights with Remy.

Remy actually admitted to Roman in a drunk confession that he actually had feelings for the big guy.

Not that Roman was going to tell anyone...

Dolos took Virgil in one hand and Roman gave him the essentials in the other, "Go on you crazy kids, don't do anything I wouldn't....actually just don't make out in any Janitorial closets or the bleachers....I don't even want to know how many people "Experimented" in those areas."

Roman chuckled, "I can hear the quotation marks...besides High School was hell to have a relationship in."

Dolos chuckled at Roman's cheek, "I'll have dinner for you two. I'll call if I'm completely hopeless at keeping an eye on your kid."

Patton pulled Roman away, waving good bye and hopping in the car then pulling off.

========

Dolos was completely afraid of this, he had seen Virgil through baby pictures online on Patton's Facebook.

The kid was tinier than Patton at four, and that was saying something. Dolos wasn't a fool, he could see this kid was abused since birth.

He supposed one can recognize the other, Dolos had learned things before Patton was born. That's how he knew how to take care of his baby brother, and protect him from all evils of the world.

It was when he returned home from work, which he did after school, and saw his egg donor with liquid acid and the sperm donor unmoving and surrounded by a white powder.

In that moment, Dolos didn't care about graduating in two weeks nor finally confessing to the hot kid he argued with.

He had to protect his baby brother.

She didn't go down easy, she splashed the liquid acid in his face as she released Patton, who in return ran behind him. 

Dolos hadn't meant to kill her, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He called the police, but the assholes didn't listen to either brother and he was sent to court.

Of course the judge was better, but he still had to spend ten years in prison. His Aunt and Patton visited every visiting day, until five years were up. Patton would be in college now, but it was later that he found out that she died.

Now Patton was grown and married, now they had a kid.

Dolos didn't even notice himself crying until a small hand wiped away his tears, "No cry."

"Don't worry Kiddo, so, would you like some hot chocolate and something to eat?" At the kid's nod, The uncle walked to the kitchen, "You wanna help make a pizza?"

Virgil nodded, "m'names Virgil."

Dolos chuckled as his eyes soften, "My name is Dolos, I'm Patton's big brother."

The child's eyes widen comically and Dolos snorted, "I know, he's the pretty one. I'm a bit scary."

To his surprise, the kid shook his head, "Not scary, nice. Can I have pineapple on my pizza?"

Dolos got over his surprise with a smile, "My favorite...but we'll leave Roman a few with just meat."

Dolos smiled at the little beaming face, _this is definitely Patton's kid._

========

Patton and Roman returned to Dolos' place, mainly because it started storming. Virgil was terrified of thunderstorms, and Dolos didn't know that.

Though they shouldn't have worried.

"Shhh, Roman, Dolos is a light sleeper and-" Patton heard his husband's coo stopped his sentence.

Roman was taking pictures as Patton finished locking up, and Patton had to stop his squeal.

Dolos was in his armchair, with Virgil in one hand and a book that Dolos made for him when he was younger.

Virgil was wearing his old stitched cape that he and Dolos made, and he was clutching Dolos' shirt.

Patton pulled Roman along to the Master bedroom as Roman sighed, "You're right, and I'll apologize tomorrow...also....Remy does share his feelings."

Patton giggled before pulling Roman into a kiss, but pulled away at a familiar voice at the door.

"At least close the door."

The couple blushed at the wink and closed door, Dolos will never admit to giggling and feeling his heart lighten up. Ever.


End file.
